


God of Outcasts

by apyewackety



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Sketches, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Loki the frost giant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	God of Outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> I was giving someone a quick and dirty watercolor tutorial and so just slapped some watercolor down on a rough in my sketch book. Liked it so much, I decided to finish it and add some colored pencil.


End file.
